happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Neutral Happy Tree Friends Characters
(Seriously, why do i even do blogs that much? Not many people notice my blogs due to me being new kind off... Anyway, i did a list for BOTH favorite characters and episodes along with least favorite characters and episodes and now i decide to do a tricky one... Characters that i am neutral with... Yes, idk how to do this one, those characters is special i guess but i have not so many stuff about these and ok some of them may been already in my favorite and least favorite character list but i try my best, also, i already did a blog few days ago, why do i even decide now or is it to get many points huh ah well let's go!) 10: Lammy (Well, she was also Number 10 in my Least Favorite list yeah, but i don't really hate her, it is her pickle i despise, and Lammy isn't that bad but she shouldn't win Vote or Die and if Truffles won instead, then we would not get that little Pickle murderer, Lammy is actually a little funny and she have appeared some other times without it being an episode starring her, i seriously blame her pickle for framing her but she forgive him alot even if she was in trouble, and she maybe do not care for anybody else so yeah Lammy sorry but your not that perfect! Lammy: Bah!...) 9: Buddhist Monkey (Don't... Don't take me wrong pals, i think this Monkey is cool, right but he only appeared three times and his episodes do not feel 100% like HTF, yeah it is still having blood at least and violence. However, having blood and violence can also mean something else, BM yeah short for Buddhist Monkey, is actually a cool guy and he is like a nice Fliqpy since he only kill those Ninjas... Now it is only the Ninjas who is around right? Ah but once there is Panda Mom and Baby around just that the monkey did not kill them since he know they are innocent so he is a good guy, even when he flip out... Well and i guess he is the only one what ya know that have a revealed religion but i should not talk about this stuff here i think i was just pointing this out so this monkey is ok! BM: ^^) 8: Mittens (Yes, the little cute cat that Giggles owns, hm... Ya know? Since i love cats... Yes, along with dogs tho but i love many animal just saying... Cats are cute and i think Mittens is a cute character but the minor problem with her is in Tongue Twister Trouble where she torture Sniffles and even slice his tongue off, at least it was her first appearance but still, idk what to say about her than just cute but she is alright! Mittens: *Meows*) 7: FatKat (:/ Yes, another cat character in this list, ya know? I seriously wish there was more cats in the show tho, in the show as anthropomorphic characters like the rest of the cast, since FatKat most likely is not coming back he most should if i worked on it but yeah uh but sometimes i can't explain what it is then yeah if he appear more then he would be enjoyable. FatKat: :P) 6: Tricksy (:/ A... Ferret? Cute! I love his fur colour and how he looks, he look similiar to Lifty and Shifty and he loves pranks and jokes according to his character page, but i guess he is not evil like those raccoons and i could be friends with Tricksy i guess tho so yeah friends is what i think but too bad he is not a main character and if he was then he would be cool but he is ok to me... Tricksy: *Laughs like he wanna prank*) 5: Rudy (*Facepalm* Why do i add fan characters to this list and not a main character? XD Well, he looks angry but i guess a cool guy, and he have a human name like Russell and Petunia tho. Uh, i guess he could join Russell or something like that, and he is based on Ryu from Street Fighter which seems cool but other than that however tho, i have not much to say except he should appear more then i can see what to think of the goat. Rudy: -_-) 4: Unicornius (WOW! What the what!!??! Are this a real character? Looks like something fanmade to me... Ah well, it IS but i should give it credit since whoever did this character worked hard i guess and tried his or her best so well but it is funny how he is added like that XD *Unicornius gets mad at me and impales me with his horn* 3: Truffles (^^ Look at that cute piggy... No wait, Boar XD And he did not win Vote or Die is a shame but he always hide because of that but at least he show himself in Clause For Concern but still, so he was going to be a bully and kinda grumpy as well, even if a bully he could be a little cool to the others i hope... I heard irl boars eat rabbits but i doubt he try to eat Cuddles since it would be a crime but well of course i am neutral on him so of course because he rarely do anything. Truffles: *Blows a raspberry at me*) 2: Flippy (Keep in mind, Flippy WAS number 17 in my Favorite Character list but yeah that was the last part of my "Honorable Mentions" but still, he was the last added and yes i "Like" him but he is a little overrated to me, tho i don't think Fliqpy is him but they are same person but it is Fliqpy who was stuck on his body all those years, and Flippy defeated him in the second part of Double Whammy which was cool tho it all was Flippy's imagination but he got cured from his disorder but now he still have it... Well, he may look cute with Flaky but i do not really ship them btw, trust me you hate me if i say who... But trust me again Flippy is a hero despite his evil side! Flippy: *Salutes*) And number one is:... (Guess who? You maybe knew it already btw XD!) CRO-MARMOT! (You guys knew it right? He was neither in my favorite or least favorite characters list so he is random out of all the characters, neither in anything he can just like Handy do things even if we don't see what they do lol, at least he got starring roles in Dino-Sore Days and Wipe Out! But still, those was interesting roles for him btw and we saw him unfrozen in Dino-Sore Days eh? Yes we did, black and white cartoon lol, unfrozen so we know how well he is like... Kinda? Ok but trust me even if he is the most neutral character in the show for me he is funny when he pops up all the time and being random but yeah he is far away from getting hated i think he is funny but he should get more starring roles btw tho so we learn more about him and being unfrozen so he is just neutral to me but he will always be somewhat funny! *He just stares blankly at me and do nothing*) So yes, this is the list for my neutral characters since i did favorite then least favorite and now this! I know not so many main characters is in this but i love most of the cast so it explains why right? 3 Main Characters i guess or if Truffles counts idk since he is just cameo roles ya know... Ok, idk why i did this now when i already did a blog last time but ah well i tried my best in this time as well to have more time to get points idk? Yes of course you can love or dislike these characters i just don't know what to say about those that much... I uh did pretty much blogs and idk if five is much but yeah thanks for reading once again! Category:Blog posts